falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Repair
What would a Fallout game be without weapons? Well, it would still be a role-playing game, but sometimes the role you want to play is the guy who shoots people in the face. Players and Overseers should be able to find just about everything they need to lay waste to the myriad hostile creatures of the wasteland. Weapons are divided up into seven categories: unarmed augmentation (increases punch damage), small melee, large melee, thrown, small firearm, large firearm, and traps. However, despite these distinctions, weapons sometimes can be used in multiple ways. For example, a combat shotgun can be used as a firearm (shooting) or a melee weapon (butt smash). Using Weapons When a character makes an attack against another target, they must use an attack mode from their weapon against the specified target (character or hex). Though some critters may have special attack modes that fall outside of what is listed here, this list should encompass most weapons and attacks. Single Shot A single shot attack mode comes from a firearm. Though the weapon may have an explosion damage subtype, ultimately it is only fired at one target. Full damage listed for the weapon or ammo is applied to that target only. Double Shot This is identical to single shot, but two barrels are firing simultaneously. It is used rarely, mostly for weapons like double-barreled shotguns. Burst Burst attacks allow the attacker to fire off a number of rounds from a firearm in a very short period of time, always at one target. Weapons that are burst-capable will list the number of rounds the burst fires. All bursts suffer a 0/5/10 penalty to hit for rounds after the first. The first penalty is applied to the second round in the burst. The second is applied to all subsequent rounds. Only one attack roll is made for all rounds in the burst. E.g.: Frank has a 9mm submachinegun with a 6 round burst and a 0/5/10 burst penalty. He needs a 15 to hit his target. His total, after rolling, is 21, which is enough to hit. The second round has a 5 penalty, pushing him to 16, which still hits. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth rounds are at 11, so they all miss. Spray Spray attacks are typically used with "scatter" ammunition like buckshot or a wave gun. Spray attacks work somewhat like sweep attacks, but there are a few fundamental differences. First, each action only costs "one round" of ammo. E.g. one round of shot from a sawed-off shotgun can hit multiple targets. Like a sweep, a spray can hit a number of targets falling within a narrow cone or wide cone (usually non-adjustable, based on weapon). Unlike a sweep, attack rolls can be made at all targets in that cone unless the attacker has no line of sight to them. All attacks are rolled with a normal chance to hit. However, if attacks do hit, the damage rolled is reduced based on the distance the target is from the attacker. In a wide cone, for every hex away the target is, the damage is divided by that distance and rounded down. In narrow cone, for every two hexes away the target is, the damage is divided by that number and rounded down. E.g.: Bob fires his sawed-off shotgun in a wide cone and catches Tom and Frank. Tom is 3 hexes away and Frank is 6 hexes away. Bob hits both and rolls 25 and 32 damage against them, respectively. Tom takes 8 (25/3) damage and Frank takes 5 (32/6) damage. Throws and Lobs Lobs and throws use the Throw skill, but may be performed with a variety of items (even non-weapons). Throws travel in a straight line and are intended to cause damage with the force of the attack. Lobs can be thrown at hex targets even if the attacker does not have a line of sight, though he or she must be able to reasonably reach said target with a vertical arc. A lob is not intended to cause direct harm, but to get the item into a specified hex. Lobs are often used to toss grenades into the center of a crowd or to toss equipment to allies. Lobs have half the range that the item normally uses (use improvised weapon rules for non-weapons) and suffer a 4 penalty to hit Overload Characters using weapons that take SECs or MFCs as their primary ammo can perform an action called "overloading". The overload action itself is a standard action, but the process takes one or more full rounds. For each round of overloading, the weapon will effectively fire another charge of ammunition during a single shot. Performing one round of overloading costs twice as much ammunition as a single shot would normally require. Once the overload maximum has been reached, it costs one shot worth of ammunition per round to hold the overload (regardless of the number of overloads that have been performed). A character can release the overload harmlessly as an action. Cones There are two important terms that may come up in a few of the attack modes: narrow cone and wide cone. A narrow cone is defined as a 30º cone, the angle between a hex vertex and the middle of an adjacent hex face from the center of a hex that contains both. A wide cone is defined as a 60º cone, the angle between a hex vertex and an adjacent hex vertex from the center of a hex that contains both. Players need not use cones strictly on the hex vertices and faces, but a cone originating from their hex will always have its source at the center of their hex. A hex and its occupant(s) are considered to be "inside" a cone if more than half of the hex is within the cone. Cones angles that fill the exact same fraction of hexes on the left and right should be specified as left-biased or right-biased hexes. A left-biased cone will affect hexes on the left and a right-biased cone will affect hexes on the right. Weapon Durability Firearms Large Firearm Large firearms typically include weapons like rifles, shotguns, machineguns, and rocket launchers. A large firearm fired one-handed suffers a -10 penalty to hit. They can be used as large improvised melee weapons at normal penalties to hit (used two-handed). .22 Rifle *Ammo: .22 *Capacity: 5 Magazine *Range: 22 *Modes: Single Shot .223 Assault Rifle *Ammo: .223 *Capacity: 20 Magazine *Range: 28 *Modes: Single Shot, Burst (6) .223 Minigun *Ammo: .223 and SEC *Capacity: 120 Belt and 1 SEC *Range: 22 *Modes: Burst (12) .30 Hunting Rifle *Ammo: .30 *Capacity: 5 Internal *Range: 37 *Modes: Single Shot .30 Machinegun *Ammo: .30 *Capacity: 120 Belt *Range: 13 *Modes: Single Shot, Burst (6) .44 Hunting Rifle *Ammo: .44 *Capacity: 7 Internal *Range: 23 *Modes: Single Shot .45 Submachinegun *Ammo: .45 *Capacity: 20 Magazine or 50 Drum *Range: 15 *Modes: Single Shot, Burst (6) .50 Anti-Materiel Rifle *Ammo: .50 *Capacity: 8 Magazine *Range: 45 *Modes: Single Shot 2mm Gauss Rifle *Ammo: 2mm EC and MFC *Capacity: 1 Internal and 1 MFC *Range: 45 *Modes: Single Shot 7.62mm Assault Rifle *Ammo: 7.62mm *Capacity: 20 Magazine *Range: 30 *Modes: Single Shot, Burst (6) 7.62mm Machinegun *Ammo: 7.62mm *Capacity: 120 Belt *Range: 30 *Modes: Single Shot, Burst (6) 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *Ammo: 7.62mm *Capacity: 5 Magazine *Range: 50 *Modes: Single Shot 9mm Pipe Rifle *Ammo: 9mm *Capacity: 1 Internal *Range: 10 *Modes: Single Shot 9mm Submachinegun *Ammo: 9mm *Capacity: 20 Magazine *Range: 16 *Modes: Single Shot, Burst (6) 40mm Grenade Launcher *Ammo: 40mm RG *Capacity: 1 Internal *Range: 25 *Modes: Single Shot Combat Shotgun *Ammo: 12 ga. *Capacity: 7 Internal *Range: 8 *Modes: Single Shot, Burst (3) Double-Barreled Shotgun *Ammo: 12 ga. *Capacity: 2 Internal *Range: 6 *Modes: Single Shot, Double Shot Flamethrower *Ammo: Naphate *Capacity: 4 Quarts *Range: 6 *Modes: Single Spray (Narrow or Wide Cone) *Special: Creatures hit by the flamethrower take half damage on the round after. Heavy Riveter *Ammo: Heavy Rivets *Capacity: 30 Internal *Range: 5 *Modes: Single Shot Laser Arraygun *Ammo: SEC *Capacity: 1 SEC *Range: 25 *Modes: Single Shot, Single Spray (Narrow or Wide Cone), Overload x3 Laser Rifle *Ammo: SEC *Capacity: 1 SEC *Range: 75 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x3 Plasma Rifle *Ammo: MFC *Capacity: 1 MFC *Range: 10 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x3 Pulse Rifle *Ammo: SEC *Capacity: 1 SEC *Range: 25 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x4 Radiation Gun *Ammo: MFC *Capacity: 1 MFC *Range: 5 *Modes: Single Spray (Narrow or Wide Cone), Overload x2 Rocket Launcher *Ammo: Rocket *Capacity: 1 Internal *Range: 22 *Modes: Single Shot SleepMaker 2000 *Ammo: .22 Injector *Capacity: 8 Internal *Range: 13 *Modes: Single Shot Single-Barreled Shotgun *Ammo: 12 ga. *Capacity: 5 Internal *Range: 6 *Modes: Single Shot, Single Spray (Narrow Cone) Small Firearms Small firearms are small enough to be fired with one hand. They can be used as improvised melee weapons for a Smash at normal penalties (not used two-handed). Semi-Automatic Pistols Revolver Pistols .44 Revolver *Ammo: .44 *Capacity: 6 Revolver *Range: 6 *Modes: Single Shot .45 Revolver *Ammo: .45 *Capacity: 6 Revolver *Range: 6 *Modes: Single Shot .50 Revolver *Ammo: .50 *Capacity: 5 Revolver *Range: 5 *Modes: Single Shot 2mm Gauss Pistol *Ammo: 2mm EC and MFC *Capacity: 1 Internal and 1 MFC *Range: 10 *Modes: Single Shot 9mm Machine Pistol *Ammo: 9mm *Capacity: 20 Magazine *Range: 4 *Modes: Single Shot, Burst (9) 9mm Zip Gun *Ammo: 9mm *Capacity: 1 Internal *Range: 3 *Modes: Single Shot Hand Flamer *Ammo: Naphate *Capacity: 1 Quart *Range: 2 *Modes: Single Spray (Narrow or Wide Cone) *Special: Creatures hit by the hand flamer take half damage on the round after. Laser Pistol *Ammo: SEC *Capacity: 1 SEC *Range: 20 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x3 Lil' Riveter *Ammo: Lil' Rivets *Capacity: 20 Internal *Range: 4 *Modes: Single Shot MiniSleepy 65 *Ammo: .22 Injector *Capacity: 3 Internal *Range: 6 *Modes: Single Shot Plasma Pistol *Ammo: MFC *Capacity: 1 MFC *Range: 3 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x3 Pulse Pistol *Ammo: SEC *Capacity: 1 SEC *Range: 15 *Modes: Single Shot, Overload x4 Sawed-Off Shotgun *Ammo: 12 ga. *Capacity: 2 *Range: 3 *Modes: Single Shot, Double Shot Custom Firearms Ammo Modifiers: Barrel Range Bonus: Weapon Hold Bonus: Fire Rate Range Bonus: *Single Action guns are guns that use manual bolts, thumb cocked hammers, pumps, or similarly manualy cycling mechanisms. *Double Action Guns use the power of the trigger being pulled back to cock the hammer and rotate the next round into the chamber. These guns take considerable pressure to pull the trigger and are almost exclusive to a type of revolver. *Semi-Automatic guns use the power of the bullet to force back the hammer and chamber the next round, leading to an easy trigger pull and quick cycling of rounds. *Automatic Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Clip Style Range Bonuses: Melee Weapons Improvised Melee attacks Smashes are performed with items that are not intended for hand-to-hand combat (e.g.: the butt of a rifle) and use the following statistics: Small Item Smash: *Damage: 1d4 *Accuracy: -2 Large Item Smash: *Damage: 1d6 *Accuracy: -4 Large Melee Weapons Stick *Damage: 1d6 + 2 *Requirements: -2 STR *A simple piece of wood, a branch or pool cue Spear *Damage: 1d10 + 4 *Requirements: -2 Str, 2 Melee *A simple pointy object afixed to a pole arm. Medium Club *Damage: 1d10 + 8 *Requirements: 1 STR, 7 Melee *A lightweight two-handed bludgeon. Along the lines of a baseball bat, 9-Iron golf club, broken board or other such whacking tool. Large Club *Damage: 2d6 + 8 *Requirements: 3 STR, 14 Melee *A massive, crude makeshift crudgle meant for slow brutal swings. A chunk of cement attached at the end of rebar, a sledge or a heafty piece of pipe conduet. Two Handed Axe *Damage: 1d10 +10 *Requirements: 1 STR, 15 Melee *A splitting maul, fireman's axe or other such heavy headed bladed weapon. Honestly, anything that is top-heavy, sharp, and able to split a skull in twain. Two-Handed Blade *Damage: 2d6 +10 *Requirements: 3 STR, 18 Melee *Hand forged two handed swords, makeshift bumper blades or helicopter arms sharpended to a brutal edge. Chainsaw *Damage: 1d8 + 1 *Requirements: 4 STR, 20 Melee *Special: Attacks in bursts (4) *Ammo: 1 MFC per 12 hits *Capacity: 1 MFC *You know what this is. Powed by micro fission cells now'adays do to lack of gasoline. EMP Axe *Damage: 1d6, 2d6 + 10 EMP *Requirements: -1 STR, 10 Melee, 10 Science *Special: Deals EMP Damage *Ammo: 1 SMC per Hit *Capacity: 10 MFC *Less of an axe, and more of a high wattage contact afixed to a metal arm. perfect for stunning foes or disabling machines. Industrial Welder *Damage: 2d6 + 8 Heat, -10 DR *Requirements: 4 STR, 23 Melee, 15 Repair *Ammo: 1 ECP per Hit *Capacity: 20 ECP *An industrial Plasma cutter repurposed for defense. Super Sledge *Damage: 3d6 +12 *Requirements: 5 STR, 27 Melee *Ammo: MFC per Hit *Capacity: 4 MFC *A kinitec storage device affixed to a sledge to deliver incredably devistating force upon contact. Battaries not included. Small Melee Weapons Light Club *Damage: 1d8 + 2 *Requirements: NONE *A light weight whacking implement, such as a chair leg, nights sticks, a wooden war club, or rolling pin. Solid Club *Damage: 1d8 + 4 *Requirements: 0 STR, 14 Melee *A heafty metal or solid bashing device, such as a lead pipe, hammer, wrench, or crowbar. Nighty-night! Small Knife *Damage: 1d6 + 2, -10/DT *Special: x4 Crit, +1 Crit Range *Requirements: 6 Melee *A stilleto, shiv, switchblade, razor or broken bottle. An easy to hide, quick to use, accurate, and suprisingly deady (when in the right hands) device. Knife *Damage: 1d6 +4 *Requirements: NONE *Your garden variety cutting tool. A kitchen knife, or like wise tool used for chopping and slashing, but not particularly for warfare. Combat Knife *Damage: 1d6 +8, -5/DT *Requirements: -1 STR, 10 Melee *A trenchknife, bayonete or bowie knife. Perfect for skinning deathclaws or threatining traders. Now THATS a knife. Machete *Damage: 1d8 +8 *Requirements: 1 STR, 12 Melee *A top heavy hacking tool used to brutaly chop foes and foliage apart. Machetes, hatchets, meat cleavers; all of these are considered machetes. Sword *Damage: 1d10 +8 *Requirements: 3 STR, 18 Melee *Balanced slashing tools of combat. Chinese oficer's swords, Katanas and sharpened lawnmower blades. Laser Saw *Damage: 2d6 +8 Heat *Requirements: 4 STR, 24 Melee, 10 Science *Ammo: 1 SEC *Capacity: 5 SEC *A short range horizontal laser planeing tool used normaly to slowly cut metal, but no repurposed to cut Raiders. Ripper *Damage: 1d6 + 4 *Special: Burst (4) *Requirements: 3 STR, 20 Melee *Ammo: SEC per 12 Hits *Capacity: 1 SEC *A fully functional one handed chain blade fuled by small energy cells Stun Batton *Damage: 1 DAM, 2d6 +2 EMP *Requirements: 0 STR, 10 Melee *Ammo: 1 SEC *Capacity: 10 SEC *Want to keep the peace? Non-leathely zap foes into submition with this handy cattle prod or taser stick! Also highly effective versus machines. Thrown Molotov Cocktail *Damage: 2d10 +4 Heat (Fire) *Area: 1 Sq, 1/2 Damage 2 Sq *Delay: Must be thrown within 5 turns of lighting, explodes on contact *Special: Take full damage the first round, and half damage the second round, targets on fire take +5 Damage from other sources of fire when hit *15 Caps Ea Dynamite *Damage: 1d2+2 x 5 Concussive *Area: 1 Sq, 1/2 Damage 2 Sq *Delay: 5 Turns *Special: Can be wrapped together using Trap skill to do +10 Damage for each additional dynamite *15 Caps *3 Bundle, 41 Caps Frag Grenade *Damage 1d6+4 x 5 Concussive *Area: : 2 Sq, 1/2 Damage 4 Sq *Delay: 3 Turns *30 Caps *3 Bouquet, 81 Caps Plasma Grenade *Damage: 2d6+6 x 5 Heat (Plasma) *Area: 3 Sq, 1/2 Damage 6 Sq *Delay: 2 to 10 Turns (A knob to choose the time) *60 Caps *3 Bouquet, 162 Caps EMP Grenade *Damage: 3d6+6 x 5 EMP Damage *Area: 3 Sq, 1/2 Damage 6 Sq *Delay: 3 Turns *30 Caps *3 Bouquet, 162 Caps Rock *Damage: 1d2 *Free Throwing Knife *Damage: 1d6 + 8 *Special: Critical Damage x4 *10 Caps *5 Pack, 45 Caps Bio Grenade *Damage: 2d6+4 x10 Radiation *Area: 2 Sq, 1/2 Damage 4 Sq *Delay: 4 Turns *45 Caps *3 Bouquet, 122 Caps Traps Door Bomb Damage: 6d6+14 (20-50) Explosion, 3 AV Special: Door bombs have a 10 Difficulty to set and a 15 Difficulty to disarm. They are triggered by the opening of a door and can have a delay of up to 5 miuntes. Landmine Damage: 4d6+14 (18-38) Explosion, 4 AV Special: Landmines have a 5 Difficulty to set and a 10 Difficulty to disarm. They are triggered by pressure on their hex, set by the character for between 5 and 4000 lbs. They can have a delay of up to 60 seconds. Pulse Mine Damage: 6d10+40 (46-100) Energy (EMP) Explosion, 6 AV Special: Pulse mines have a 5 Difficulty to set and a 10 Difficulty to disarm. They are triggered by the presence within 10' of active electronics with a threshold of tiny, small, large, or great (creature size) set by the character. Multiple creatures can effectively count as a larger creature for purposes of setting a pulse mine off. They can have a delay of up to 60 seconds. Radio Bomb Damage: 6d6+14 (20-50) Explosion, 3 AV Special: Radio bombs have a 5 Difficulty to set and a 10 Difficulty to disarm. They are triggered by remote control on a radio frequency specified by the user (the remote control has to be capable of broadcasting on that frequency to set it off). Once a radio bomb is activated to receive a transmission, its tiny battery will remain active for 1 hour. After that time, it will not detonate. Steel Trap Damage: 2d8+6 (8-22), 4 AV Special: Steel traps have a 5 Difficulty to set and disarm. They are triggered by pressure on their hex, set by the character for between 5 and 4000 lbs. When a steel trap is sprung, it automatically hits and causes a leg maim (check damage to see if the result is a maim or a break). A steel trap on a character's leg causes all movement rates to cost an additional AP until it is removed (8 ST, 50 Difficulty Mechanics, or 25 Difficulty Security). Time Bomb Damage: 6d6+14 (20-50) Explosion, 3 AV Special: Radio bombs have a 5 Difficulty to set and a 15 Difficulty to disarm. They are triggered when a timer expires. The timer can be set to any value between 5 seconds and 24 hours. Unarmed Augmentation Punches and Kicks Without weapons, most creatures can still make punches and kicks. These are strikes with hands/forepaws/pseudopods/feet and similar appendages. Without augmentation, punches and kicks have the following stats: Human Punch: *Damage: 1d6 (non-leathel) *Accuracy: 0 Human Kick: *Damage: 1d6 (lethal) *Accuracy: -2 Super Mutant Punch: *Damage: 2d6 (non-leathal) *Accuracy: -2 Super Mutant Kick: *Damage: 2d6 (Lethal) *Accuracy: -4 Augmented Unarmed Attacks Brass Knuckles *Damage: +2 damage to unarmed attacks Spiked Knuckles *Damage: +4 Damage to unarmed attacks Balistic Fist *Ammo: 9mm *Capacity: 5 Internal load *Damage:+4 damage to unarmed and fires a 9mm round (1d6+2, -5 DT) *Special: The balistic fist is a specialized unarmed weapon, It has a pressure activated spike extending above the fist attached to a small 9mm pistol mount. When the attacker makes a successful punch and does damage to the target they fire a 9mm round. Power Fists Ammo: SEC Capacity: 1 SEC (20 uses) Damage: Special: -- Tesla Glove Ammo: SEC or MFC Capacity: 1 SEC and 1 MFC Damage: By ammo Special: The Tesla glove can be used in one of two ways. When punching, it hits the target for normal punching damage and then inflicts MFC damage on top of that. It can also use its SEC to generate a narrow or wide cone electrical energy attack with a range of 3. Weapon Mods Weapon mods are pieces of equipment that can be effectively "socketed" onto a weapon to modify the weapon's properties. Unlike weapon attributes (below), weapon mods are physical pieces of equipment that can be removed and used as stand-alone items. Most weapon mods have a caliber associated with them upon creation or discovery. Such mods can only be used on equipment of a like caliber. E.g.: A 9mm extended magazine could be used on a 9mm autoloader or a 9mm submachinegun, but not on a .45 autoloader. Every weapon mod occupies a slot on the weapon. Only one item can occupy a slot at any given time. Expanded Magazines Expanded magazines can be used on all magazine type weapons, as they are simply larger versions of the origanal magazines, and can store 20% (round up) more muntions per clip than their standard bretherin. Brass Bin Brass bins can be used on all conventional belt-fed submachineguns, assault rifles, machineguns, and miniguns. The Brass Tech from all fired rounds is automatically deposited in the brass bin. Silencer Caliber-specific Slot: Muzzle Silencers can be used on all conventional ballistic autoloaders, rifles, machinepistols, machineguns, submachineguns and assault rifles. Weapons equipped with a silencer have their Noise Level reduced by 10. Suppressor Caliber-specific Slot: Muzzle A suppressor can be used on all conventional ballistic autoloaders, rifles, machinepistols, machineguns, submachineguns and assault rifles. The amount of Muzzle Flash generated by the weapon is reduced by 10. Making Weapons To make weapons, characters need access to a Mechanics Shop, one of the workshops. They also need to have a working knowledge of Mechanics and Firearms. To make a workable Firearm, a character needs a skill total equal to or great than 20x the Tech Level of the item. E.g.: Bob wants to make a .22 Rifle. The .22 Rifle has a TL of 5, so he would need a skill total of 100 to make it. For Tech ingredients, use the following list: *Autoloaders: 2 Metal Tech, 2 Spring Tech + 1 Plastic Tech or 1 Wood Tech (grip) *Machineguns: 5 Metal Tech, 4 Spring Tech + 2 Plastic Tech or 2 Wood Tech (stock/grip) *Miniguns: 6 Metal Tech, 6 Spring Tech, 1 Motor Tech + 3 Vacuum Tech or 1 Circuitry Tech *Revolvers: 2 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech + 1 Plastic Tech or 1 Wood Tech (grip) *Rifles/Shotguns: 4 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech + 2 Plastic Tech or 2 Wood Tech (stock) *Submachineguns: 3 Metal Tech, 3 Spring Tech + 2 Plastic Tech or 2 Wood Tech (stock/grip) *Plasma Weapons: + 2 Fusion Tech *Laser Weapons: + 1 Fusion Tech, 1 Optics Tech *Melee and Unarmed Weapons, TL < 4: A total of 2 Tech, Metal or Wood, as appropriate (4 Tech for Large) Special Weapons: *Flamethrower: 5 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech *Hand Flamer: 3 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech *Laser Saw: 2 Metal Tech, 1 Optics Tech, 1 Fusion Tech *Pistol Katar: 3 Metal Tech, 2 Spring Tech *Power Fist: 3 Metal Tech, 1 Motor Tech *Ripper: 4 Metal Tech, 1 Motor Tech, 1 Gear Tech + 3 Vacuum Tech or 1 Circuitry Tech *Tesla Glove: 3 Metal Tech, 2 Fusion Tech + 9 Vacuum Tech or 3 Circuitry Tech An item takes a number of hours to make equal to Tech Level * # of techs used. E.g.: A 9mm Autoloader (TL 6, Mechanics) requires: 2 Metal Tech, 2 Spring Tech + 1 Plastic Tech or 1 Wood Tech (grip). The character must have a Mechanics skill of 120, access to a Mechanics Shop, and must work on it for 30 hours (6 TL * 5 Tech count). If another character wants to assist, he or she may do so if he or she has half of the total skill requirements necessary. This cuts the total time required by 25%. Only one character may assist (two in the shop at a time). Breakdown: In addition to salvaging Tech from creatures and ruins, characters may also breakdown items for Tech. Breaking down items takes half the time it requires to build it, requires half the skill, and yields half the tech (all rounded down). E.g.: Breaking down the afore-mentioned 9mm Autoloader would require a 60 Mechanics, access to a Mechanics Shop (or a Lil' Shop, since the requirement is under 75), take 15 hours, and give back 1 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech, and 0 Plastic/Wood Tech. Category:Simple system